Another Side
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Exiled from the Empire, a blind Sith named Cecelina seeks a new life. But who knew this new life included joining a kind, interesting and very odd rebellious family? One thing was for sure, Cecelina knew she must keep her past a secret. Collaboration with EzraSWRebels.
1. A Painful Past

**_TASOO: Whelp, I lost my creative juices for one story, so I decided to start another. I have been planning to do this story for a LONG LONG time. So its great that I can finally get around to it. This story is called Another Side and its about a blind girl. And before you ask ( spoilers from the season finale) No, I did not create this cause Kanan is now blind. In fact, in this story takes place back when he can see. I actually created this before that episode.  
_**

 ** _Ezra: Are you done yet?_**

 ** _TASOO: Not yet, were not just celebrating this story's beginning. We also have a certain person to recognize. Come on in here, EzraSWRebels._**

 _ **SW:Hey everyone, its nice to see you again!**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Gets out cake with candles) Most of you may not know, but its SW's birth month this month. And because of this, we will do anything she wants to Ezra.**_

 _ **SW: and I have decide to push Ezra off the ship (smiles) This is going to awesome!**_

 _ **Ezra: WHAT?!**_

 _ **TASOO: (Laughs so hard, I'm crying) This is going to be so awesome. While we get ready, enjoy the chapter. I do not own star wars rebels, it belongs to Disney XD.**_

 _Prolouge: A Painful Past..._

A black haired, snow skinned girl, grit her teeth in pain. In emotional pain. Why must she endure this endless torture? Memories. That was what she was feeling. Every so often, she would remember her past, and feel absolutely horrified by the memories. It was as if her mind wanted to destroy her.

* * *

It all started with a new opportunity: A new beginning. But this beginning wasn't one with the greatness. It was a dangerous beginning - a dangerous opportunity.

" As the number one troopers in the empire, you two must know you are dedicated to the most dangerous missions the empire has to offer." A Senator began one fateful day.

" Sir, yes sir!" Me and my sister chorused together. We were shoulder to shoulder in our Master's office. Well, formal Master. He used to train us when we were nothing but cadets. But now, even after we graduated, he would watch over us as if we were his precious children.

" So, you should also know our rivalries with the black sun." We both nodded at the information. We knew them well, they never followed empire laws, and were as bad as the wanted rebels. However, the rebels give the stuff they stole - they give it to the needy. The black sun keep the stuff they steal for themselves and kill anyone in their path. The rebels would never kill anyone, they would just stun them. The black sun may be after the same stuff as the rebels, but they certainly aren't the same.

" They have recruited a Sith." I perked up at this. A Sith? I glanced at my sister. Could we really kill a Sith?

" If they keep this creature, it could pose as a potential threat. Governor Tarkin doesn't seem pleased by this, and recruited you two to dispatch them." Governor Tarkin assigned this?!

" Cecelia." My name being called made me turn my direction the Senator. " Your our number one Sith on base. Callifa." My older sister turned to the Senator.

" Your our number one Soldier our empire has to offer." I huffed in my mind. I wasn't the number one Sith the empire had to offer? Why couldn't they just send their number one Sith?

" Together, you two are unstoppable. I know if I sent you two out on the same mission, you would prevent the other from dying. In a way, this makes you immortal." I get it now. If Callifa wasn't the best stormtrooper, they would send someone else. They just sent me to be her bodyguard- to make sure she doesn't die. I smiled a little at this. Protecting the number one Soldier? Sign me up! In a way, that makes me more powerful, right?

" I uploaded the details in your chip. You are dismissed." We exited the room, both of us with monotonous gazes. But once the door shut, as soon as we heard the click, we both leaped in the air.

" I cant believe it!" I laughed loudly as we walked down one of the star destroyer's many halls.

" Yeah, we did so good, we get to take out a Sith! A Sith Cece!" She turned to me and we held hands spinning around and around like little kids.

" We get to kill a Sith! We get to kill a Sith! We get to Kill a Sith!" We sang together, laughing loudly. Killing a Sith in the empire was a big deal, they were so strong! All of a sudden, the smile vanished off of Callifa's lips. She drew her hands away softly and quietly.

" Calli?" I whispered. " Hey." I placed a hand on her shoulder. I knew she was concerned of our safety. " Were gonna be alright... you know that... right?"

" But anything could happen. We don't even know how powerful this Sith is-" Callifa spoke softly with doubt.

" Then we will train as hard as we can until we depart! No one can take us down, not even emperor Palpatine!"

" I just hope your right..." Calli still seemed unsure, but at least managed a smile.

" Come on Calli." I opened the door to the training room for her with a smile. " By all means, how hard can it be to kill a Sith?" That cockiness I had that day, was my first mistake. It was my first mistake to ever doubt that I could kill someone of my own kind.

* * *

" Why...?" A dark brown haired, snow skinned girl wheezed over the ashes that burned in the red filled sky. The field stretched endlessly throughout the night. _Why Why Why?_ The word seemed to repeat itself in my mind. There, lay my younger sister, her chocolate skin and pure white hair glittering through the night.

" Why did you save me?" The black haired girl seemed to whisper. Right where the dove haired girl's heart used to be, was now a gigantic bloody gash. However, the girl still mustered a smile, even if it pained her to do so.

" Because..." She managed to croak. " What would the world be, without you living on it?"

" It would never be the same without you!"

" Listen to me, Cecelia-"

" No! You listen to me! I can't just let you die!"

" Cecelia, I don't have much time-"

" SHUT UP!" Cecelia covered her ears in rage and screamed. This was all a dream. Her sister was not dying. Any moment now, she would wake up. " Your not dying, Calli, I know your not! So don't act like your not! Please! CALLI!" The girl that was supposedly not dying was loosing color to her face, the hand Cecelia held felt quite cold, and it was then that realization hit her like a rock in the head.

" Calli..."

" Why, that is rather unfortunate." I heard the man's voice that sent shivers up her spine. I dare not turn to face him, and instead relied on the force for his every movement. My sister was a fool. The Sith wanted nothing of Callifa, only wanted my head. After all, she was a fellow Sith and a deadly rival. For all I knew, they would have kept her alive if I just turned myself in!

" I-" My voice cracked with grief. I cleared my throat, hoping that would make me sound a little bit more presentable. " I beg for mercy... sir... please... spare me..." I whimpered. This beast- this monster murdered the most powerful stormtrooper in the empire- so how could I ever beat him?

" Hmph. We never introduced ourselves have we? You sister seemed to eager to fight as soon as she saw me, we seemed to skip it." My hearts seemed to skip a beat. How did he know Callifa was my sister? We looked nothing alike- almost like opposites!

" My name is Xiger. And you may be?" Xiger reached a hand out to me, and I quickly swatted it away.

" Were enemy's... you and me." I crossed my arms with a huff as I stood up. His eyes grew wide at that second.

" Your- your eyes..." He muttered, I raised an eyebrow. My eyes were perfectly fine! Sure, a little blurry but that must have been from the tears I just shed. He cleared his throat, and decided to move on from it, seeming to recover from the shock.

" We don't have to be." My attention spiked with interest. " You could join the Black Sun." My breath was taken away by his calmness. He just murdered a person, and he is calm?

" I'm loyal to the empire," I drew my eyes to the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him. " I would rather die then join you."

" How unfortunate." His wicked grin terrified me. He rose his hand and begun to raise me in the air, and before I knew it, my lungs grew cold. My eyes grew wide, as I chocked, begging for the air to be allowed passage through my body once more.

" And here I thought we could be friends." He gave an evil smirk at me. This man- he murdered my sister. He killed someone else, so he deserves to **_die_**.

I thrashed at his grip. _" Monster!"_ I screeched in my mind. My ears, my neck and cheeks grew hot as sweat pooled down my face. My eyes flashed with pure rage, I knew something had to become of this. My story cannot end this way. This man- **_This man had to die_**.

" Wha-" His eyes twinkled with a mix of curiosity, alarm and interest. " Fighting back are you? Ha! Lets see how long the withering flower will last." I grit my teeth, my vision was blurring, my lungs screamed for air as much as my muscles screamed of exhaustion. I would not survive this. But I had to.

" You..." I found a small bit of oxygen entered my system. I glared at him. Now I knew he was playing with me, like a doll in a dollhouse.

" Mmm? Got something to say? Spill it." He questioned, I managed to croak out a sentence. How I did, was beyond me.

" You... Killed her..." I whispered. " Why would..." I choked again, the small bit of air gone as I prayed for it to return.

" Why would I do such a thing? Why would I-" He increased his grip on me, as he gave a hard laugh. " Murder Callifa?" Xiger answered for me. Just when I thought all was lost, a loud whirring was heard behind me. I was dropped to the floor, as I collapsed in a heap. My vision was blackening. Even if I was without Xiger's force choke, I had lost so much air in so much time. Now, even if the air was still in my lungs, it was overwhelming. Before I passed out, I noticed a boot. One that belonged to a stormtrooper. That was what saved me, the empire.

* * *

I grunted under my breath. " Why..." I mumbled. " Why couldn't it be me?" Her sightly eyes begun to water with sorrow. I was currently in my sleeping quarter's. It used to be ours. Mine, and Calli. But now... I glanced at the empty bed. It was neatly made, all trash discarded from the room. All signs of life are gone. It had been three days sense her death. The empire gave me three days to get back to work, three days to grieve. But three days isn't enough. I am still haunted by images of her death. By the time I got back to work, I was a Sithly mess. No matter what, I couldn't-

" Cecelina! Focus." My commander ordered. Yes, thats right. I went back to being a cadet. My image dropped drastically, and now I have to go back to school, they need to remind me of what I need to do to become a successful stormtrooper.

" Try levitating this tie fighter." My commander pointed toward the tie. It only suited one person, but it was still massive.

" Wha- lift THAT?! Are you crazy?!" I complained. This man was insane! How could I even manage to lift one of its wings?

" Cecelina, before your mission, you could have lifted this base with ease. So why cant you lift a measly tie fighter?" He was right. Ever sense my sister's death, I begun to lac focus. But I have to try. I have to get my name back. I cant go on as a small cadet that sits on the sidelines. I must be in the action. I must be a worthy trooper in the empire! Shooting my hand toward the tie, I closed my eyes. So far so good, the tie was lifting with ease.

" Come on Cece, higher higher." I snapped my eyes open to hear girlish giggling. A small girl, who looked around the age of 7 with snow white hair and dark brown skin floated in the air right where the Tie was.

" B-but what if I drop you?" I glanced to my right, where a small girl with snow white skin and dark brown hair looked fearfully at the little girl who was floating in the air.

" You wont, don't worry! Just takes a little concentration." Ah, right. The girl floating in the air is Calli. And the girl with the utmost concentration is me.

I dropped my hand in shock. How could she be alive? " Calli?" I dare not speak the word too loud, for the image might have disappeared before my very eyes.

The said girl turned and smiled at me. She smiled! Her genuine smile, was full of both sadness and softness. She looked so frail, as if a small touch would turn her into dust. Then, my heart stopped. I looked directly at my younger version. I remember this. So why... did it seem to cause me panic? My younger version darted her eyes open, panic stricken. Callifa was then sent plummeting down to the earth. And Callifa was laughing. Why was she laughing? Probably because she thought this was all supposed to be part of the show. But it wasn't. Time began to slow, my younger version sprinted toward Callifa. She would survive this drop. I knew my younger version would catch would catch her. So, why did I feel this dread? My younger version leaped in the sky, but not toward Callifa, toward me. Callifa disappeared into shimmers of light as I was sent to the floor.

" You idiot!" A rather deeper voice than my younger self's should have snapped. But that was because my younger self hadn't knocked me to the floor. My commander did.

" Wha-" My voice was barely a whisper. I looked around the room in shock. Where was I? The younger versions were gone. So where...? Training. A voice appeared in my mind. I took an alarming look toward the tie I was trying to levitate. Now, it had erupted in flames. I must have lost focus at a point.

" Its not the fact that you lost focus that makes me angry." My commander growled as he got to his feet. I followed his lead. " No, what really makes me angry is that when the Tie was plummeting toward you, you decided to just _stand there_ instead of getting out of the way!" He was infuriated. " You do realize you just tried to commit suicide!?" My eyes went wide, my breath taken away. Suicide?

" Cecelina." His voice was dark and grave. I did not want to look at him. I felt like a pet Tooka, after she dug up the garden. " I don't want you going off to war, as an excuse to die."

" Its not an ex-"

" I don't want to hear it." My breath caught in my throat. " Your hurting, Cecelina. You think Callifa's death was your fault, that you should die too. Do you think I haven't noticed?

" I don't think-" He held up a hand, and I silenced myself, as if he stole my right to speak.

" You have failed the training, you have failed to become a stormtrooper. I am doing this for your safety." I swear, my heart stopped at his final statement. " From this day forward, you have been exiled from the empire. You are to not step on any base ever again."

* * *

The rest couple of days have been rough. Apparently, that sudden blurriness back at the battle with the Sith was not because of my tears. My eyes got damaged in the battle. Every day, it was normal, until the one day I woke up, and it was all gone. All I saw was a dark abyss, calling to me, to be engulfed in it. The blindness didn't help my lifestyle. No empire, meant no job, no job meant no money, no money meant no food. I had no one to turn to, the empire was my family. That was of course, before I met them, before I met the Ghost Crew.

* * *

 ** _TASOO: Uhhhh SW? You sure this is a good idea? ( Looks down and we are in Lothal's atmosphere with helmets on)_**

 ** _SW: A million times yes_**

 ** _TASOO: If you say so. Ezra, you have the force, so you technically can't die. Just push off when your a few feet from the ground._**

 ** _Ezra: ( Sarcastically ) It will totally be fun plummeting to my death._**

 ** _TASOO: Come on, Ezra, wont it be fun to please SW?_**

 ** _SW: (Smiles evilly)_**

 ** _Ezra: No._**

 ** _TASOO: Well whatever, SW, will you do the honors?_**

 ** _SW: My pleasure_**

 ** _Ezra: Wait wait no! Please? Mercy?_**

 ** _SW: No (pushes Ezra)_**

 ** _Ezra: ( falls screaming a high pitched girly scream)_**

 ** _TASOO: (Comes back with Birthday Cake the rest of the ghost crew following)_**

 ** _Kanan: Where's Ezra?_**

 ** _SW: There (points to the ground)_**

 ** _Kanan: ( looks down and freaks out) What the-? What if he dies? ( The rest of the crew huddles around.)_**

 ** _Copper/Zeb: ( Laughs)_**

 ** _Sabine: Oh no._**

 ** _Hera: ( shrugs) Well, it was bound to happen some time._**

 ** _SW: (Shrugs) Hand me popcorn_**

 ** _TASOO: ( Gives popcorn to SW) I can't believe he is still falling. This was a good plan._**

 ** _SW: I never regretted it, (watches Ezra)_**

 ** _TASOO: Aaaand. ( he lands to the ground, but being Ezra, he forgot to push off with the force and makes a little Ezra sized crater._**

 ** _Kanan: Ezra! Quick everyone get the medical supplies._**

 ** _TASOO/SW/Zeb/Chopper: (Laughing so hard)_**

 ** _TASOO: Lets sign off by singing happy birthday to SW._**

 ** _Hera: Right NOW? Ezra's injured._**

 ** _SW: Isn't he always?_**

 ** _Kanan: That's true... fine just one quick song._**

 ** _Everyone: Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear, EzraSWRebels! Happy birthday to you!_**

 ** _SW: Aww, thank you so much!_**


	2. Another Side

**_TASOO: Okay a few things. First I'm doing a collab with EzraSWRebels for this story. We decided this when I posted chapter 1. Second is the updates. My updating system usually is 1 chapter every two weeks depending on if me and SW are busy or not. This means 1-2 chapters a month. It may take longer, mainly because I can't predict the future and stuff may happen. This is my first collaboration, and SW's second. I hope this goes smoothly!  
_**

 ** _Ezra: Wait a minute! Your both doing a collab... so that means..._**

 ** _TASOO: Yep! Come on in, SW!_**

 ** _SW:_ _Hey, hey, hey_**

 ** _Ezra: ( remembers what happened last time they did a script disclaimer together) NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO SPEND EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER WITH YOU GUYS!_**

 ** _SW: Why?! We're fun, stay_**

 _ **TASOO: Please Ezra?**_

 _ **Ezra: No!**_

 _ **TASO: Fine, then its time for plan B... ( gets the duck tape)**_

 _ **Ezra: You know I can just cut that right?**_

 _ **SW: Lets thinking about that, TASOO read the label**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Reads label) Warning, extremely flammable... use with extreme cation... So in other words, put a lightsaber near this stuff and you will explode into flames!**_

 _ **Ezra: What!?**_

 _ **TASOO: SW, Get Ezra to stay still so I can get this on him.**_

 _ **SW: Okay, ready Ezra?**_

 _ **Ezra: No! Get away from me! ( runs outside)**_

 _ **SW: Gotta catch 'em all! (Runs after Ezra)**_

 ** _TASOO: While SW deals with Ezra, I'm gonna start the chapter. I do not own star wars rebels, it belongs to Disney XD._**

Chapter 2:

Why was the land an endless pit of darkness? I could hear the many forien languages chant various foods. I could smell the foods, it made my mouth water. I could even feel the cold air of this early morning. So why... couldn't I see anything? I have to get to the bottom of this. First things first, figure out my surrounds.

" Hakaba zu wertachi!" One of the aliens hissed as I fell to the floor. I could hear many things bounce to the floor, wood cracking beneath my weight, and I could feel round spiky balls touch my skin. Piecing together everything I knew, I realized I must have crashed into one of the vender's stands. Mumbles were heard around me.

 _" Didn't that girl know what was in front of her?"_

 _" Is something wrong with her?"_

 _" Look! Her eyes!"_

 _" There Pure white."_

 _" Creepy."_

 _" She must be blind."_

 _" Poor girl."_

* * *

The sudden mess of fruits wasn't that far away from the ghost crew. Ezra Bridger, and Kanan Jarrus, were right in front of the ghost outside the black market in a grassy open plain.

" Keep your blade up." Kanan groaned during a training session that day. The two were having a lightsaber duel, and Ezra seemed to be lacing the key points.

" I'm trying! Is it me, or is a lightsaber heavier then it looks?" Ezra asked as the two paused. Kanan deactivated his lightsaber and crossed his arms.

" Its not. Your just weak. Maybe you should ask Zeb if you could lift some weights with him." Kanan teased with a grin. His smile dropped, he turned his gaze toward the black market. Chanting and yelling was heard all the way from the outskirts of the city.

" Whats going on?" Ezra wondered aloud as he followed Kanan's gaze.

" We should check it out. Could be the empire." Kanan advised.

* * *

 ** _FIGHT!_**

 ** _FIGHT!_**

 ** _FIGHT!_**

I let out a cry of pain, falling to the floor. The alien dude inched closer and closer, as if ready to draw another punch. Drew a hand and used the force to lightly push him away from me. How could I hurt him? He was an innocent being. An innocent angry being.

" Please! It was an accident! I mean you no harm I swear!" I wobbled to my feet just as the alien... thing... was about to throw another punch at me when-

 _" Whoa!"_

 _" She's flying!"_

 _" Is she an angel?"_

The ground bellow me disappeared bellow me. What was happening? Do not tell me I just grew wings! My eyes widened in surprise as I heard a rather young boy's voice.

" Don't worry! I got you!" A hand reached over to mine, and before I knew it, I landed on ground once again. Using the force, I could sense two beings beside me, an adult male and a juvenile male. Two very strong with the force. But... I couldn't sense any darkness within these two. Are they...Jedi?

" Are you all right? Are you hurt at all?" I was about to say "no, I'm fine" when a hard object smashed against my head, I fell to my knees gripping my forehead in pain.

" What the- A rock?!" I could sense the boy pick up the said object. " Umm... why are they throwing rock at you, ma'am?" There was a hint of humor in the boys voice, and for that, I wanted to grab that rock and hit him in the head with it. Just to see how he likes it, hm?

" Why dont you ask the alien with anger issues!" I pointed down to the street where the alien was speaking in his foreign language. I sweat dropped. That didn't necessarily sound like very nice words.

" Whoa- What did you _do_ to him?" The boy asked with disbelief.

" That doesn't matter." I could feel they boy stiffen at the man's voice. Was he the boy's master? " Your out where he can't reach you. He'll calm down eventually."

" Yeah... why is he mad anyway?" The boy asked me. I managed a smile. He was so curious.

" I kinda uh..." I rubbed the back of my head with an embarrassed giggle. " I kinda knocked over his fruit stand..." I could sense the boy laugh, and I shot him a glare.

" WHAT is so funny?" I growled at the boy. He was starting to get quite annoying.

" Heh... you must be pretty clumsy to not notice a stand like that right in front of you!" He laughed so hard, it made my cheeks hot with anger, my face turning pink with embarrassment and anger.

" Its not that I'm clumsy! I just... didn't see it." I mumbled the last part quietly, runing away from him. Couldn't he take a hint? My ghostly white eyes must be obvious.

" Didn't see it?" He mocked my last remark. " That stand was bigger than the rest in the market! It was huge! That alien guy must have spent a lot of time working on it." Did it really look that nice, that expensive?

" Take a hint you idiot!" I got to my feet and crossed my arms. " I'm BLIND! Can't you notice?!" tears streamed down my face. This sucks. _This sucks. **THIS SUCKS** **!** _ I was never blind! I used to be top notch in the empire, one of their most reliable stormtroopers! So why...? **_WHY AM I SO WEAK!?_** Why... am I so low as to be teased by this stupid boy?! Is this... really what I have become? Is this... what my sister will see me as? I could feel the boy's pain, his gaze softened. Was... he reading my feelings just now?

" Ezra, leave the kid alone." That was the first time the Jedi master spoke. So, the younger boy's name is Ezra. I didn't really pay attention to the new information at that point. Realization and memories are flourishing through my mind. I'm blind. I'm weak. I can't do anything to help the world. I can barely even live...

" Hey... Are you okay?" I couldn't even hear Ezra's remark. The tears had stopped. I felt to weak to be able to produce more. But yet, I still felt sad.

" Hey, you look pale. Maybe you should sit-" He didn't have to tell me twice. My face was as white as snow, and tears stained my ghost face. My knees buckled, I fell to the floor. Thoughts still flourished my mind. They were overwhelming, I couldn't breathe. The world is closing in on me.

" Hey, Hey! Calm down!" I was hyperventilating. I was paralyzed, and traumatized. Feeling mixed emotions, a million thoughts coming in at once.

 _Blind_

 _Blind_

 _Blind_

The word echoed my mind, even as my I begun to loose consciousness. The sweet, lull of sleep beckoned me, and before I knew it, I was engulfed in it.

* * *

" Hey, hey! Speak to me!" Ezra shook my shoulder urgently. Kanan got to a knee, and brushed the hair out of my face.

" She's weak, without food or water for days. I'm surprised she's still alive." Kanan told Ezra with concern. Ezra's eyes widened.

" But she was fine a minute ago! Sure, a little stubborn and a brat, but still! How could this happen so fast?" Ezra spoke defiantly. This was insane! One second, I was fine, and the next, I was near death.

" Must have been her second wind. It never lasts. Come on." Kanan picked me us bridal style and begun to walk in the direction of the ghost. " She wont survive if she stays here." And so, the short trek to the ghost began. Once they got there, they found Hera waiting on the ramp, she begun to smile at them, but once she saw who was in Kanan's arms, she ran over to them with worry in her arms.

" Is she okay?" Was the first thing Hera said. Not, ' who is she?' or ' what is she doing here?' Ezra managed a smile during the crisis. Hera was always the one who takes care of the crew, she was not only out pilot, but our personal medic. She was the best with the supplies, knowing what everything does and how to apply it. Ezra watched as Hera took me and carried me away to the ship.

" I'm sure she will be better now." Ezra spoke optimistically as he glanced in Kanan's direction, watching as Hera carried me inside the ghost.

" Yeah..." Kanan had that far away look. " Ezra, meditate with me." He spoke suddenly. Ezra didn't say anything, even if he thought the idea was odd. Shouldn't Kanan be questioning the girl? Or perhaps... helping Hera with aiding her? Why would he think of training at a time like this?

" Okay..." Ezra said at that moment, walking off to the direction his master was motioning him to. He sat himself down, and began to mediate.

* * *

Two days passed, and Hera hasn't come out of the medical room. The first day, the rest of the ghost crew left her alone. But as 24 hours passed, they begun to grow weary. By the third day, Kanan knocked softly on the door.

" Come in." Hera's horse, exhausted voice rung in his ears. He opened the door softly, stepping in and making sure to shut the door behind him.

" Its bad for your health to go this long without food or water." Kanan told Hera, handing her a plate with what looked like some strange foreign fruit and a glass of water. Hera smiled affectionately.

" Thank you, love." Hera took the glace and drank the whole thing in less than a minute, setting it down and putting the fruit aside, connecting an IV to my arm.

" Shouldn't you... take a break?" Kanan asked her, Hera shaking her head.

" No, I'll be finished in a minute." Hera mumbled. Kanan sighed, watching her work for a while. It was odd, seeing her unconscious like this. She looked so strong before, but now... she looks weak, frail. As if the smallest touch would cause her to fade away.

" Where is the rest of the crew?" Hera decided to pick up a conversation. Kanan smiled at this.

" They kept asking questions, so I sent them on a wild goose chase for a part we 'desperately' need for the ship." Hera smiled too at this.

" They'll be angry when they get back." Hera told him. Kanan just shrugged cockily. Walking toward the door. He said one last remark before shutting the door.

" I think I can handle them."

* * *

Well that was an understatement. When Zeb, Sabine, Ezra and Chopper came home from the perilous trip, they were furious. Especially Chopper, who came up with a list of things he could have been doing instead of going on a dumb supply run.

" I still dont understand." Sabine sighed as she blocked the two boys from plummeting Kanan. " You said Hera needed some peace, but we were bothering _you_ not her."

" Hera needed some peace." Kanan conceded. " That, and I did to." Sabine's eye twitched. All of this endless running, almost getting caught by the empire, was just so Kanan can get some peace and quiet? _Couldn't he have just bothered to ask us to be quiet?_ She thought with anger.

" Alright." Sabine decided to herself. She let her arms drop, much to Kanan's surprise and even a little fear. " Go ahead." Zeb cracked his knuckles with an evil grin, Ezra backing up from Zeb, seeming to give the beast some space.

* * *

I woke up to the voice of someone yelling.

" Knock it off you guys!" A women's voice seemed to yell. " The girl is resting and we dont need you guys waking her up!" Well, mission failed. I used the force, I could sense the room around me. I was currently laying on a medical bed. Wait... a medical bed? Where was I? A ship. I was on a ship. And it was in orbit. I was in outer space. With no escape.

" Okay." I thought to myself, as I wobbled to my feet. " Just gotta put one foot in front of the other..." I mumbled, getting closer and closer to the door.

" Hey! Are you alright?" The women's voice cried in alarm. Okay quick, use the force, and figure out where I am. I already knew I was on a ship, but it appears I am in a small hallway on the ship, and I could sense five living beings in the same room as me, and one droid.

I was outnumbered. I could never pick up a fight with them. Who were they? What did they want with me? I turned my head to the older man. He was a Jedi. So why... hadn't he attacked me? Didn't he know I was a Sith? He I could hear his footsteps echo, as he walked away from a male Lasat. The Lasat was in an angry mood, but seemed to calm down and let the Jedi approach me. What was he going to do? Cuff me? Put me in a small cell and lock it up? No, instead he offered me a hand. I flinched at the gesture, and it took me a while to figure out just what was going on. When I did, I pushed away the hand and stood up on my own. I didn't want to seem weak after all. I held a frown, I was still weary about them.

" I think I need a proper explanation." I grumbled at them. " Just _WHO_ are you?" I crossed my arms and looked at the six of them. They seemed to be surprised at my sudden attitude. I smiled a little inside. Its good to get one thing straight. I don't cope with strangers- nor to I with friends. They also seemed confused... as if they were wondering if they should tell me or not. My eye twitched. They better tell me! Or else I will-

" Were the ghost crew." The women spoke to me, interrupting my train of thought. The women was a Twi'lek, I realized as I used the force to detect her DNA. " Now, may I ask, what is your name?"

" My name was of no importance." I said halfheartedly. I could detect confusion in the ghost crew. It didn't surprise me really, my attitude isn't exactly what you would get when someone saves your life.

" We saved your life." The male Jedi reminded. I sneered at this. " We also revealed our identity by a possible threat. The least you could do is give us a name."

I was taken aback by this. It did sounds more than fair... but what if they knew my name? What if they knew of a Sith named Cecelina? I wasn't very strong in the empire... did the memory of the great Cecelina fade away after the horrid event with my sister? Chills were sent up my spine. I'm still haunted by the images of her death.

" Chamea..." I mumbled. Adverting my gaze. Why did it sting... to lie? Don't tell me I'm turning good! No! I'm a Sith, a loyal Sith to the empire!

" Chamea..." I could hear the older Jedi mumble. I shot a alarmed glance at him. I swear... if he knows a random girl named Chamea, a name that I just jammed a bunch of letters together to make up, I'm gonna scream and jump off this ship! He studied me carefully.

" Well, Chamea. My name is Hera Syndulla. I'm the pilot of the ghost." I turned my attention to the Twi'lek named Hera and nodded firmly.

" Alright, I guess it is in order to give you my thanks. After all, you saved my life." _But don't expect it to last_. I added slyly. " I believe you should introduce yourselves. After all, I did."

" Oh! Right!" I sensed the idiot Padawan stand a little straighter. " I'm Ezra. Nice to meet you Chamea." He offered me a hand to shake, and I just glared at him. Ezra frowned putting his hand to his side. I could hear a Mandalorian girl whisper in his ear.

" She can't see your hand, remember?" The girl whispered to Ezra, but I heard her just fine. I whipped my head her direction.

" I knew the hand was there, idiot. Just who are you, to judge me by my disability?" I snapped at the girl. The girl rolled her eyes, causing my eye to twitch.

" Jeez, attitude much? I was going to look past it, but we saved you! You could at least act a little nicer." I huffed at this. They were the rebels. Dirty scavenges. Who cares if I was a little rude to them? They're rude to the empire! " As for my name, you can call me Sabine. That's what my _friends_ call me, not that your one of them." We were both staring each other down, and I could sense Ezra back away from us. I smirked a little. He finally did something smart. You never get in the middle of a lothcat fight.

" All right, break it up you to." I glared at the Lasat. He was currently, pushing us away. Sabine seemed to snap out of her hostile gaze and backed away from the Lasat. She huffed and crossed her arms.

" Don't think I'm going to apologize to you." With that, she stomped off into her bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

" Listen kid. I don't know who you are, or what you think your doing here, but I can tell you this. No one treats my family like that." The Lasat grumbled. I crossed my arms with a huff.

" I didn't ask for you to save me, did I? I was fine by myself. As far as I'm concerned, none of you guys are my friends." I begun to walk away, but the Lasat grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back.

" Say that to my face, kid. You'll regret it." I could sense him lift a fist to my face. I pushed him off me, and my eyebrows arched.

" Think I'm afraid to fight a Lasat? That's where your stupidity begins." That got him angry. He was about ready to charge at me and throw a punch before the Jedi spoke up.

" That's enough." The Lasat stopped. I stopped too, smirking a little. What? Was he too scared to fight me? I turned my head to the direction of the Jedi.

" Zeb, you shouldn't attack our guest, no matter how rude she is." The Jedi told the Lasat apparently named Zeb. I crossed my arms with a huff.

" Excuse me?!" I roared. I was not rude. Do they want to see me rude? I'll show them rude! They deserve it! After all, they are the rebels!

" And you, Chamea." The Jedi addressed me. " I'm Kanan, the leader of the Ghost crew. And the way you have been acting..." He scratched the back of his head. " That's not how we act here. It will take three hours to get to the nearest planet, if you are so dying to be dropped off somewhere. I suggest that you don't hurt any of the crew members while your on this ship, or you will be addressing me personally."

" You..." I crossed my arms, staring him down. " Your a Jedi, aren't you?" He stiffened at this, causing me to smirk. " You and that idiot are both force sensitive." I could sense that he was alarmed. After all, the left over Jedi are hiding in secrecy.

" How did you...?" His voice trailed off in shock. I smirked at this.

" I said I knew the hand was there when the idiot offered it to me. How did I know that? I'm force sensitive." Was there really any other way? Jeez, everyone in this stupid ship are idiots.

" Your a Padawan... or not even that? Do you have a master?" I flinched at this, and immediately, Kanan regretted asking.

" He's Dead." Was all I said on that topic. " And I'm not a Padawan, I'm a Jedi." That's the best excuse for being force sensitive. Of course I can't tell them I'm a Sith! Just think about what they would do to me! They are offering me food and water, I can't just throw that stuff away! Who knows when I will get another serving once I get off the ship? Better make it last.

" A Jedi... You graduated at such a young age. Your no older than Ezra." I shrugged at Kanan's compliment.

" I guess I learn fast. My master died at the time I graduated, so I just touched up on everything that was taught from him" I let the subject drop, and Kanan seemed okay by that. Lie upon Lie, I had to quickly make up a story of how I got there, why I was so hungry, and who my master was. One thing was for sure, the ghost crew, the rebels. They could not know my past.

 ** _SW: Got him_**

 ** _TASOO: YAY! Good job, SW. ( looks at Ezra and he is covered in duck tape.)_**

 ** _SW: I love my work_**

 ** _Ezra: Ugh... ( squirms, truing to get out of the duck tape. And thats absolutely impossible, due to the fact that we taped his arms behind his back and his legs together, covering him with tape from his feet to his neck.) So, now that you got me, what do you want to do with me?_**

 ** _TASOO: No idea. I honestly didn't think we would get this far, I thought you would sick a lothcat on us or something._**

 ** _Ezra: Ugh... I should have done that..._**

 ** _SW:_ _We should put this on video._**

 ** _TASOO: (takes out camera.) Do the chicken dance!_**

 ** _Ezra: ( looks at himself) Uh... how?_**

 ** _TASOO: Just try. And if you fail, I'll sick SW on you. Trust me, you dont want to see her evil side._**

 ** _SW:_ _Trust her, image what I could do with a paperclip and a bucket._**

 ** _Ezra: ( is terrified of SW and tries to do the chicken dance, but of course, can't do much sense he is tied up and ends up falling to a heap to the ground. )_**

 ** _TASOO: ( Laughs) You looked so stupid!_**

 ** _SW:_ _(laughs so much she cant breathe)_**

 ** _Ezra: Is that good enough for you?! ( looks at SW, wondering just what she could do to him)_**

 ** _SW: Maybe (smirks)_**

 ** _TASOO: I guess thats fine... Honestly, I'm just too lazy to take off all that duck tape right now, so she can chase you. Here ( gives camera to SW) Broadcast this to the world._**

 ** _SW: YES!  
_**

 ** _Kanan: ( comes in, just as SW leaves. Sees Ezra on the ground, and looks at me.)_**

 ** _TASOO: ( Waves) Hi Kanan! Uh... gotta go by! ( runs away from the two, leaving Kanan with Ezra.)_**

 ** _Ezra: Kanan! Help! Please?_**

 ** _Kanan: ( Looks at the left over duck tape and grabs a piece. Puts it over Ezra's mouth. Smiles at him.) I think I'm gonna like the new Ezra, he's much more quiet. ( leaves Ezra screaming for help.)_**


	3. Genre Haitus

**_TASOO: hey guys. Thought I would be gone forever huh? ...heh. Well thats not the whole story. As of right now, I have lost most support in most of my stories. I used to have quite a bit, craving for the 20th review, but now it seems I can only manage 1 or 2. In fact, as the stories go on, I begun to loose more and more support. I thought it was because the story of Elizabeth, Isabella and Ivory seemed to go on forever, and readers were getting bored of it. So I tried the story of cecelina, thinking that that would get the support back up and around. But... that didn't seem to work either. Infact, the support is even less than the support I had from the Elizabeth, Isabella and Ivory series. I also noticed that I write a lot of star wars rebels. So, what I'm thinking is that I'm gonna switch genre's and try something new. I have a bunch of great ideas that I hope some of you might be interested in. I'm sorry to those of you that have been waiting a while for the next chapter, and I am especially sorry to SW, who was looking forward to this collaboration.  
_**

 ** _~TheyAllStartOutOrdinary_**


End file.
